A Lost City: The 51st Hunger Games
by Greywolf44
Summary: Haymitch has just won his games but he must now return to mentor as 24 new tributes are taken to the ruins of New York City and Head gamemaker Drake Massaro is confident that this will be his best arena yet. (Book 3) (SYOT closed)
1. The Second Quarter Quell

**Ch 1: The Second Quarter Quell**

**Haymitch Abernathy, 16, District 12 male**

It ends today. I will either live or die, but I refuse to stay here any longer. I'm one of the last two remaining and it's time to end this. The once beautiful forrest was now burning with giant flames. It was almost like the Gamemakers were leading me towards someone. And I was right, as I was walking, there she it. The girl from District 1 stands across from me with a murderous glint in her eyes. As soon as I locked eyes with her, I took off running through the burning forest.

"Get back here 12! Come back and fight like a man," the girl yelled, but I know she was running after me.

I smirked, she doesn't know what I'm planning, I'm armed with only a knife and she's a trained killer with a hatchet. I have no chance against someone like her. But if I can force her to use up her energy, maybe I can better my odds. I kept on running, I can't give up, I come too far in this arena.

I was never supposed to be here. There was never supposed to be another 48 tribute games, but leave it to the Capitol. The 25th Hunger Games was the first 48 tributes games but when it was time to pick a theme. The Capitol drew a theme where it allowed them to repeat another quell theme. So here I am, literally running for my life. I wasn't the first boy picked, I was the second, any other theme, I would be safe.

I finally stopped because in front of me was a chasm with an endless abyss down below. I remember this place, it was only a few days ago when I exposed the arena's secret. I couldn't forget that place even if I wanted to. It was the same day Maysilee died. I close my eyes as I remember that day, we were standing right here.

"Why do we have to stay here Haymitch?" Maysilee said angrily.

"Maysilee, we're close to the end and I think we should conserve our energy. The others will never find us here," I reasoned.

"We're the only pair, we outnumber everyone else. If we see someone we can take them," Maysilee said.

"It's too risky, we can't do that. I'm sorry Maysilee, but I'm staying," I said.

"Well I'm not. Sorry Haymitch, I'm done with you. I refuse to stay put and be a sitting duck. Goodbye," Maysilee said as she stormed off into the forest.

"Maysilee Wait!" I called after her, but she didn't answer.

She was the only person from home here and I just let her walk away. I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes. I kicked a pebble over the edge of the chasm in anger. Five seconds later, the pebble came flying back next to me to my astonishment.

"What the hell," I whispered.

I picked up a bigger rock and I threw it over the edge. The rock back too. I was getting more spooked because normally this would not happen outside the games. I picked up the rock again, and this time I threw it with all my force across the chasm. The rock suddenly stopped in the middle and bounced back to me. My eyes widen as I realized what was in front of me.

"It's a force field," I said.

I suddenly hear an ear piercing scream not far away. That scream sounds way too familiar.

"Maysilee!" I yelled.

I bolted back into the forest and I still hear cries of agony coming from her. I stumbled into a clearing when I saw her. I gasped as Maysilee was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Her neck was all cut up and bleeding. Surrounding her were the mutts that caused this. There were four candy pink birds half the height of me but they had beaks so sharp, they can easily pierce through me. The birds ran off as I ran over to Maysilee.

"Maysilee, I'm so sorry, I never should caused you to leave," I said.

I grasped Maysilee's hand as blood continued to pour from her neck. She couldn't speak as a result.

"This is my fault, I won't leave you, I promise," I said.

Maysilee squeezes my hand as a way of acknowledging my words and I reluctantly accept her fate as there's no medicine that can heal her wound. A minute later, her breathing stopped and her eyes gazed over.

BOOM!

"I'm sorry, Maysilee, it never should have ended like this, I promise I will wn this," I muttered.

With one last look at her body, I sprinted into the forest, the next few days going by like a blur.

"Here you are, 12!" A voice yelled.

My eyes snapped open and I'm face to face with the girl from 1. She was armed and ready. I took out my knife I can't delay this any longer.

"This ends now!" The girl yelled as she charged towards me.

I dodged out of the way and I got a quick cut on her arm. The girl just snarled and took another swipe at me. I got to be careful, one good swipe will kill me. I got to be smart with how I use my knife. It was back and forth with the girl attacking and me dodging.

"Stay still dammit," the girl muttered.

The girl did a combo of three straight swings but on the last one, her hatchet got stuck in the ground for a few seconds. I quickly lunged forward and stabbed the girl in her right eye. The girl shrieked and she kicked me away from her and she got her hatchet free. She growled at me as blood poured from her eye. It wasn't bad but it wasn't enough. I did notice that the girl now had to cover her eye to control the blood flow. So she only was using one arm to attack. This could be an advantage for me.

After a few minutes of fighting, I was getting tired. I don't know how much I can go. After stepping backwards to dodge, I stumbled. The girl took the opportunity and sliced me across my stomach. I immediately screamed and started to cover my stomach. I was bleeding badly and I was worried that my intestines may actually come out if I don't cover it. The girl then got prepared to threw her hatchet at me. With one last ounce of strength I dropped to the ground as the hatchet nearly missed my head. The hatchet went flying to the chasm and down to the abyss. I immediately remembered my discovery and I wonder if it works with weapons too. A few seconds later, the hatchet came flying back and I watch as it impaled itself in the head of the girl from District 1. The girl fell forward and went limp.

BOOM!

"Ladies and gentlemen, congrats to the victor of the 50th Hunger Games and 2nd Quarter Quell, Haymitch Abernathy of District 12!" Yelled the voice of Caesar Flickerman.

I smiled, I fulfilled my promise to Maysilee. As the hovercraft came over me, the pain in my stomach got worse. My last sight before I blacked out was the paramedics with a stretcher running towards me.

* * *

**Hey guys, welcome to the start of A Lost City! I'm beyond excited to start this story and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. To clarify, in my universe, there are two 48 tribute games for both quarter quells. I know the first had tributes voted in but I did 48 for the first in my prequel and the 50th include a theme allowing the Capitol to repeat it. Now with that out of the way, we got a great story and a great cast of tributes so far. I got 14 so far and we just need 10 more! The rules and form will be down below and they are on my profile along with a list of which spots are available. **

**A Lost City Rules**

**1\. No resubmissions. If I accept your tribute and I find out that it is a resubmitted tribute, he/she will die in the bloodbath.**

**2\. No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's.**

**3.**** Submissions will be accepted through PMs and I might accept a review, if the tribute is really good, but I highly recommend sending your tribute through PM. Please title your submission like this: name, age, district, gender with your tribute's information. (Example: Peeta Mellark, 16, District 12 male, replace that with your tribute's information.)**

**4\. Please make your tribute form as detailed as possible since it makes it easier to write your tribute in the best way possible and it helps me connect with your tribute when writing.**

**5\. I'll allow 3 tributes per person, but if you submit a 3rd tribute, it has to be a bloodbath.**

**6\. Please don't be a ghost. If you submit a tribute, please read and review the story to let me know how I'm doing with your tribute or if there is anything you like about the story or anything to improve it.**

**A Lost City Form**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Faceclaim: (yes, you do need one. I'm creating a blog. Please make it age appropriate.)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Backstory: **

**Strengths: (4 max)**

**Weakness: (4 min)**

**Family/friends:**

**What do they do before the reaping:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Reaped/volunteer?:**

**Reaction to reaping/reason to volunteer:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**What do they want to learn during training?:**

**What do they show during private sessions?:**

**Suggested score:**

**Open to alliances?:**

**Interview angle:**

**Bloodbath strategy:**

**Games strategy:**

**Predicted placement:**

**Blog quote:**

**Preferred death:**

**Anything else:**

**That's it for now, the next chapter will be the second and last prologue before we start the reapings. Don't forget to review and submit. I hope you guys are having a good day/night and I'll you at the next chapter! **


	2. Retaliation

**Ch 2: Retaliation**

**Coriolanus Snow, 51, President of Panem**

It's been two weeks since the Abernathy boy won the games and all I hear is how he exposed the arena's biggest secret, the force field. Normally, I'm not surprised to hear people speak of the recent victor, in fact it's encouraged because of the games. But this year, hearing the name Haymitch Abernathy makes my blood boil. I don't like to be make a fool of and what the boy did is certainly making a fool of me and the Hunger Games. I'm currently in my office trying to get work done when I hear the tv in my office. As usual, Caesar Flickerman is reporting.

"It's hard to believe folks, but it's just been two weeks since the end of the 50th Hunger Games. Many experts are calling it the best year ever and I'm sure everyone can agree due to our victor Haymitch Abernathy winning-" I angrily turned off the tv and slammed my desk.

I'm tired of hearing that boy's name and hearing what he did. As the President, I can't let what Haymitch did go unnoticed. I obviously can't harm the boy because even though I'm president, it's bound to get people angry and that's the last thing I need. I then realized something and I smiled. I can easily have Haymitch unharmed but there's an alternative that is sure to make him suffer. I press the buzzer on my desk.

"Claudio, please report to my office, I require your assistance," I said.

"Of course, President Snow," Claudio responded through the buzzer.

Claudio is the new President's advisor, I fired my last one after the games when we had an disagreement about if Haymitch deserved to win. Claudio then entered the room, he had a green suit with a darker shade of green hair.

"Claudio, I trust that what is said in this office will remain a secret," I said.

"Of course sir, I'll keep this conservation private."

"Good. We have a problem. Haymitch Abernathy has made a mockery of the arena when he exposed the force field. I see that as a mockery of me and Claudio, I don't tolerate people who mock me or the games," I said.

"I see sir, what will you do?" Claudio asked.

"I can't harm the boy but I will hurt who he loves as retaliation and as a message to not pull a stunt like that ever again. Claudio, I need you to give me the number of the Head peacekeeper in District 12," I said.

"Mr. President if I may, hurting Haymitch's family sounds a little extreme, especially since his discovery was an accident, don't you think?" Claudio said.

"Claudio, I don't care if what he did was an accident or not. Haymitch Abernathy will be punished and I don't mind hurting a few innocents to do my job. The man who had your job lost his when he didn't agree with me. Now I don't think you want to lose yours, do you?" I said, my temper rising.

Claudio gulped. "No sir."

"Then give me the number of the Head peackeeper in District 12," I said again.

Claudio quickly left the room and returned a few minutes later with a phone number on a piece of paper.

"Thank you Claudio, you may go," I said.

Claudio bowed and left the room. I dialed the number on my phone and got an answer.

"This is Head peackeeper Sharp," a voice said.

"Sharp, this is President Snow, I have a task for you that is urgent," I said.

"What kind of task?" Sharp asked.

"When Haymitch Abernathy is out of his home, I want you to take a group and make an example of his family and everyone he knows. It's punishment for what he did in the arena," I said.

"By example you mean?" Sharp asked.

"You know what I mean. When you're done, I want the boy to regret what he did," I said.

Sharp sighed. "Yes sir, we'll get right on it."

"Good," I hung the phone and went back to work.

By the end of the day, Haymitch Abernathy will be nothing but a broken man.

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy, 16, District 12 male**

I still haven't got used to winning. It doesn't seem real that I'm back home in District 12. This place is a shithole but it's home. On the bright side, I gave my mother and younger brother Clay a much better life since we live in the Victor's Village. I even have my girlfriend Amber living with us because she was living in the Seams like I used to. I was walking in the Hob, the black market for everything here in 12. Even as a victor, I still come here. Some habits never die I guess. I went up to the meat vendor.

"How are you doing Ash?" I asked.

"Alright. It's funny seeing you here Haymitch, with you being a victor, I'm sure you could afford fancier meat," Ash said.

I chuckled. "I can, but I still enjoy some boar meat from here once in while. Can I get a pound?"

Ash smiled. "Of course."

I paid for my meat and I decided to go home. As I entered the Victor's Village, I looked to the left where District's 12's other victor Tessa lived. It's been easier for her to sleep knowing that I was alive. I'll check up on her later. I went to my house, but I noticed that the door was left a little open. That's odd. I opened the door and entered the living room.

"Mom, you here?" I called out.

No answer. I walked to to the kitchen where I saw an horrible sight. I dropped the boar meat and got down on my knees. On the kitchen floor were bodies of my mother, Clay, and Amber. All of them were riddled with bullets.

"No!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe it. Who can kill them? I got up and punched the fridge where I noticed a note on the fridge.

'Pull a stunt like you did in the arena again and next time, you pay with your life -C.S'

C.S? It's fucking Snow, it has to be. The President had my only family killed for what I accidentally did in the arena? This is complete bullshit! I crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. I immediately went to the nearest wall and I kept punching until I made a hole in it. That bastard will pay for this! I won't let him get away with this. He killed my mother, my little brother and the only girl I loved, they were innocent! I was so angry and the only way I can grieve was through violence. I punched another hole in the wall while tears came down my face. My family didn't deserve this. I wish I died in that arena. They would still be alive today. I walked over to the fridge to get a drink. I open the fridge and the first thing that caught my eye was beer. It was something my mother did to cope with my father's death years ago. This time, I'm the one grieving. I grabbed a bottle and opened it.

Maybe I can drink away the memories and my sorrow of what happened today and the last few weeks. I was still crying as I took a long slip of the beer.

* * *

**Drake Massaro, 34, Head gamemaker**

It has been five months since the 50th Hunger Games, seven months until the next one. Everyone has called my latest arena my greatest creation yet. I was in my office trying to come up with next year's design. I get pressured every year to come up with an arena to try to outdo last years. My work has paid off though. This is going to be my sixth year and I have great so far. But I'm afraid this year, I'm having a hard time coming with an design. I looked up as I heard the door and my friend and fellow gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee walks in.

"You need anything Plutarch? I asked.

"Yes, I need you to come with me immediately," Plutarch said.

I smiled. "Plutarch, I'm busy planning the arena, I'll come with you to happy hour next time."

"No Drake, this isn't about that. I think I have something that can inspire next year's arena," Plutarch said.

I got up from my chair immediately. "What is it?"

"Some friends of mine were exploring Panem by air when they found something in the area where District 13 used to be located. I got us a hovercraft to take us there and I have a feeling you'll be inspired when we get there," Plutarch said.

I immediately got up and followed Plutarch to the hovercraft. We took off east where District 13 used to be located before it was destroyed. A couple of hours later, we arrived and I was shocked by what I saw. I looked out the window and my jaw dropped. We were above a huge city that was in ruins. There were multiple buildings and skyscrapers all beat up and damaged. There was even an massive park in the middle that was dead of all life. I looked to Plutarch.

"What is this place?"

"This is New York City. In a time before Panem, this place was an landmark but now it's nothing but a forgotten and lost city," Plutarch responded.

I smiled, I think I know what the arena is going to be.

"Plutarch, we got our arena, and we got work to do," I said.

"Of course we do, Drake," Plutarch said.

I sat back in my chair and close my eyes as we head back to the Capitol. I have a lot of work ahead for me.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying your day. To start off, thank you for the support I gotten for A Lost City so far, it means the world to me. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story! This is our last prologue before we start the reapings! I already can't wait to start them. For tributes, I just need 4 more and we'll have a full list, we're almost there. I'll be doing reapings in order of which District I fill up first. So the first reaping will be District 2. Don't forget to review and submit. Have a good day/night guys and I'll see you at District 2! **


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Ch 3: District 2 Reaping**

**Mac Lockcreek, 18, District 2 male**

It was 5:00 a.m. as I walked into the academy, it was still night outside. Today was the day I fulfilled my destiny and volunteer for the Hunger Games. I firmly believe it's my destiny to win. Ever since I was 12, I been in here training for hours nonstop. I want to win and i refuse to settle for anything other than winning. Well, I would be dead if I didn't win. Normally, the academy wouldn't be open for another three hours, but since I'm the chosen volunteer, the headmaster of the academy gave me a key and permission to train earlier than usual.

After turning on all of the lights. Immediately got to work. I went to the extensive weapons rack the academy offered and picked up my favorite weapon, a katana. I loved that a katana wasn't as heavy or thick as a regular sword. It was light, thin, a long reach, and most importantly, dangerously sharp. It was my kind of weapon. I went to the dummy area of the academy where we had rows and rows of dummies just waiting to be picked apart. Yeah, District 2 took training seriously and that's something I had always stand by. I stood in front of some dummies as I readied my katana. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Today is too important to lose focus, I come too far and I trained for too long to mess up today.

I opened my eyes and I ran towards a dummy and I decapitated it with one swing of my katana. I ran towards the next dummy and stabbed it hard in the chest. I pulled my katana out and I moved to the left to slice a dummy's stomach open as stuffing came out. I keep going through the same motion and attack for a hour or two. By the time I put down my katana on the rack, my forehead was dripping with sweat. But I was far from done.

I searched the weapons rack until I found a odachi. It was like a katana, but longer. I was good with it, but not as good as my katana. This is why I need to practice. Every chance I take to improve my skills, the better my chances are of winning the games. I refuse to lose when it's my destiny to win. I got in front of the dummies again and with the odachi, I was going through dummy after dummy with each swing of the blade. After another hour, I decapitated another dummy before I decided to stop. As I put my odachi back, I took a breath of air. I was getting a little tired and my tank top was soaked with sweat. I smiled, I think that was enough weapons training for one morning. I looked up at the clock, it was 7:30, the Reaping does't start until 11:00. Let's see what else I can do in the next couple of hours.

I spend the next couple of hours lifting weights, punching bags using various skills and even running the treadmill, anything I needed to improve, I took the chance. By the time it was it 9:30, I decided to call it a morning and head home. As I got to the lobby, someone was waiting for me, it was Amara, my girlfriend. Amara got up from her seat and faced me.

"Hey Mac," she said.

"How did you know where I was, Amara?" I questioned.

"I stopped by your place and you weren't there. Connor said you would be here," Amara explained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk. I got to head home," I said.

I try to leave but Amara put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mac, you been closing yourself off from me and everyone who cares about you for the last six months because of the games. Please, I just want five minutes," Amara pleaded.

I sighed. I can't deny that Amara was right. Over the last few months, I have cut off everyone to better focus myself. I wonder if I made the right decision. I'm stronger and ready for the games, but my relationship with Amara has been strained and I even been distant with Connor, the same man who raised me. The least I can do is listen.

"I'm sorry, go ahead Amara, I'm listening."

Amara hugged me. "That all I wanted to hear these last few months."

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Mac, I want you to stay here in District 2. Please don't volunteer," Amara said.

I frowned. "I can't do that."

"Why not? You have no need to volunteer. You can die, please stay here with me," Amara pleaded.

"Going into the games is my destiny and I'm not staying. I'm sorry Amara, I'm volunteering," I said.

Amara started crying. "I just don't want to lose you."

I hugged Amara. "You won't. I promise you that I will go home. I have to go Amara, I love you," I said.

Amara whispered that she loved me before I left the academy to go home. I jogged all the way back to the Victor's Village where I lived due to Connor being a victor. The Reaping was in another hour. I jogged into my home and up the stairs. Connor must be getting ready, I guess I better too. After getting a shower. I changed into black pants, a black polo and a black jacket. I head downstairs and Connor was waiting for me.

Connor Renoro has raised me through my whole life. When I was a baby, my parents abandoned me for no reason. I have no memory of them and I still don't know why they abandoned me. Connor wanted a son, so he adopted me. Connor also won the 26th Hunger Games years ago. When I started training, Connor trained me using everything he knew and I have him to thank for who I am today. I feel slight regret closing him off after everything he did for me.

"You ready?" Connor asked.

"Yes, let's go," I said.

Me and Connor walked to the Reaping in the town square. Connor went to the stage to join the other victors while I went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Mac Lockcreek," I said.

After my finger was pricked, I went in into the 18 year old pen and I closed my eyes to get focused. The moment was finally hear. The escort then came on stage. The escort is a man named Fletcher Mildhill and he had red hair with a red suit.

"Happy Hunger Games District 2 and may the odds be in your favor," Fletcher said.

This clown has been our escort for years he loves it here but I know the feeling isn't mutual with the crowd towards him. After the boring video that gets played every year, it was time to start the Reaping. Fletcher went to the boys bowl and drew a name. Fletcher went back to the microphone to announce it.

"Dax Stonebridge," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" I yelled a second later.

I immediately walked out to the aisle and heads toward the stage.

"What's your name?" Fletcher asked.

"Mac Lockcreek,"

"Splendid, now let's pick our female tribute," Fletcher announced.

Fletcher went to the girls bowl and drew a name. He then went back to the microphone.

"Lana Davenport," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouts.

A girl with dirty blond hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes then walks to the stage. I remember that she won the right to volunteer despite her being 16 because she outperformed everyone else fighting for the spot, so she deserves it.

"What is your name?" Fletcher asked.

"Alexis Evans," the girl responded.

"Tributes, you may shake hands," Fletcher said.

Alexis and I shake hands.

"District 2, I present to you our tributes, Mac Lockcreek and Alexis Evans!" Fletcher announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, I smiled. I did it, I volunteered. Now it's time to fulfill my destiny and win the games.

* * *

**Alexis Evans, 16, District 2 female**

I opened my closet to get my Reaping outfit, I tore through every corner until I found it. I pulled out a nice blue top with black pants. I changed out of my pajamas into the outfit. I then walked over to the my dresser and put on my pair of gold earrings. I looked up at the clock, the Reaping was in two hours. If I want to talk with my parents, now's the time to do it. I got together some pictures of me, some jewelry and even a letter to my sister, and I put it all in a box. It was all related to the Hunger Games.

I'm 16 and normally I wouldn't be volunteering, but I won the right this year. I have been training since I was four for this and I was skilled enough to beat the other girls that wanted the spot. I won the spot and here I am volunteering. I'm very confident I'll win, but I'm aware of the possibility that I could die. My little sister is only a year old and I love her to death. I'm scared of her forgetting me or never knowing who I was. So I'm going to have my parents hold on to some important stuff for her to have in case I do die in the arena.

I go downstairs to find my parents eating breakfast in the kitchen with my sister Lilian in her high chair. I give her a kiss on the forehead and I sit down. I live in the higher class in District 2. My dad's a peacekeeper, and my mom teaches at a middle school. The combined income got us this house and it's been a good life but I know I have to volunteer today. My mom then starts to talk.

"Morning Alexis," my mother said.

"Hey Mom and Dad. I have something important to talk about. Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure honey, what's the matter?" My dad asked.

I took a deep breath. "You guys know that I'm volunteering today right?" I asked.

"Yes and your father and I are so proud of you," my mom said.

"That what I want to talk about, I-," I was then cut off by my father.

"Alexis Evans, don't tell me you're having second thoughts. You trained hard for this and you have no reason to doubt yourself," my father.

"Dad, it has nothing to do with that. I'm confident I can win, but It's about Lilian," I said.

"Your sister?" My dad asked.

"Lilian is only a year old and there's a possibility I may die in the games. If I do die, I don't want her to forget who I am. I have some stuff I want you guys to give to her when she's older in case I die to ensure she'll remember me," I said.

I got up from the table and went back upstairs to get my box. I carry it downstairs to give it to my parents.

"Alexis, is this really necessary?" My dad asked.

"Yes, it is. If win, then we don't need it but if I do die in the arena, please make sure that Lilian doesn't forget me," I said.

"We promise to give it to her when she's older if you do don't make it back," my mom said.

"Thank you," I said as I hugged my parents.

I then said goodbye to my parents and I made my way to the Reaping. I decided to leave a little early because I couldn't wait to volunteer. As I walk my way to the square, i noticed that a bunch of the older girls that lost the spot were also heading there too. Honestly, it wouldn't surprised me if they try to volunteer out of turn at the Reaping. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, but it's not common due to the academy being very strict about it. The academy cares about having the best tributes to win the games and they will pick who deserves it no matter what. Despite me being 16, I still got the spot. I don't know if I would be a popular choice because I wasn't liked by a lot of people at the academy. Honestly, if you're not my family, the chances are is that I was mean or a bitch to you. I don't care if people hated me, I trained with one goal in mind and I'm doing it today. One of the girls then turned around to face me. It was Mandy, I remembered that I beat her in a match to be the chosen volunteer this year. She had a grudge ever since.

"I hope you know that you don't deserve to volunteer Alexis," Mandy said.

"What makes you think that Mandy?" I asked.

"I'm the oldest in the academy, I should have been chosen this year," Mandy said, she was getting irritated, but so I was I.

"But you're not, I am. Age doesn't matter especially since it was me who beat you to volunteer. After the Reaping, go cry to your parents like you always do," I said.

"Enjoy your moment, once you're in the Capitol, you'll regret your decision. I know you will when you realize what a huge mistake you're making today," Mandy said.

"Fuck off," I said as I walked passed her.

"You're going to die in the arena you bitch," Mandy shouted after me but I ignored her. I don't have any more time to deal with her.

I finally make my way to the square where the Reaping was being held. I got in line and I quickly noticed the looks of anger and jealousy I was getting from the girls around me. It was rare for someone my age to be allowed to volunteered. I finally got in line and got my finger pricked. I went to the 16 year old pen. To my relief the girls weren't hostile or jealous due to being the same age as me. But I stayed silent because I didn't care to make any friends in the academy because my family and the games are the two most important things in my life. After twenty minutes of waiting, our escort Fletcher got on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 2 and may the odds be in your favor," Fletcher said.

I just wanted to get this over with. So I didn't pay attention to anything Fletcher said or to the video that was played. When Fletcher announced it was time to draw names, I finally paid attention. Fletcher went to the boys bowl and drew a name. Fletcher went back to the microphone to announce it.

"Dax Stonebridge," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice yelled.

A boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes walked to the stage. I remember this guy from the academy. I remember that he wouldn't talk to anyone for the last few months as he trained. He'll be a challenge but I can take him.

"What's your name?" Fletcher asked.

"Mac Lockcreek,"

"Splendid, now let's pick our female tribute," Fletcher announced.

Fletcher went to the girls bowl and drew a name. He then went back to the microphone.

"Lana Davenport," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" I immediately shouted.

I walked to the staged and as Mandy and almost everyone in the pen gave me a dirty look, I smiled knowing they were pissed it was going to be me on the stage.

"What is your name?" Fletcher asked.

"Alexis Evans," I responded,

"Tributes, you may shake hands," Fletcher said.

Mac and I shake hands.

"District 2, I present to you our tributes, Mac Lockcreek and Alexis Evans!" Fletcher announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building where I hoped it won't be the last time I see my family.

* * *

**Mac Lockcreek, 18, District 2 male**

Connor was the first person to come visit. I immediately got up from the couch and I embraced him in a hug.

"You know Mac, I think that was the biggest form of emotion you showed me these six months," Connor chuckled.

"I know and I want to say I'm sorry I been distant," I said.

"It's ok, I know you been training hard. Believe me, I was here a long time ago in your position," Connor said.

"Connor, thanks for taking me in all these years ago. You made me into the man I am today," I said.

Connor out a hand on my shoulder. "Anytime Mac, now you got to win."

"I will, it's my destiny," I respond.

The peacekeeper then took Connor away and Amara came to visit.

"Congratulations on volunteering Mac," she whispered. I could tell she was upset I volunteered.

I grabbed her hand. "Amara, I know this is tough for you, but I will come home, I know I will."

"I want you to promise me something," Amara said.

"What is it?"

"When you come home, I want the Mac from six months ago, not someone who closed off everyone for this crazy game," Amara said.

I nodded. "I promise."

The peacekeeper then came and took her away she told me that she loved me and I told her i loved her back before the door closed. I sat back down on the couch and waited for the peacekeepers to take me to the train.

* * *

**Alexis Evans, 16, District 2 female**

My parents came into the room holding Lilian. My mom gave me Lilian to hold and they sat down on the couch.

"We're proud of you, Alexis," my mom said.

"Thank you, I worked hard for this," I said.

"Please be careful, you don't what could happen in the arena. Just watch your back," my dad said.

"I will," I said.

I looked down at Lilian. She was smiling at me and in my heart, I know I have to do what is necessary to win. I have to get back to my family. I look back up at my parents.

"I love you guys," I said.

"We love you too," my mom said.

When the peacekeeper came, I gave Lilian back to my mom and they left the room. I closed my eyes and waited for the time to come to board the train.

* * *

**Welcome to the start of the Reapings! Here are our District 2 tributes Mac and Alexis. Thank you to Nautics for Mac and theflowercrowns for Alexis.**

**Questions**

**1\. What do you about the tributes and who do you like more?**

**2\. Who do you think will go farther?**

**You guys are amazing, this is only the first Reaping and we got one spot left! the tributes I gotten are amazing and thank ypu for submitting! The last spot is D11 male and we'll have a full list. The next chapter will be the District 9 Reaping. Don't forget to review and submit, and I'll see you guys in District 9!**


	4. District 9 Reaping

**Ch 4: District 9 Reaping**

**Tyler Lennox, 15, District 9 male**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm beeping. I slammed the snooze button and I reluctantly got out of bed and I put on my glasses.I looked at my alarm and it was 9:00, two hours before the reaping. I felt more relaxed because I got to sleep in a little more because I had the day off today from the fields. Unfortunately, the only reason I have today off because of the Hunger Games. It's my fourth reaping and it hasn't got any easier. I walked over to my closet and put on brown cargo shorts and a red shirt. I don't need to get dressed in my Reaping clothes yet. I walked out of my room into the family room where my mother was in the kitchen and my dad was at the kitchen table.

"Morning Tyler, do you want breakfast?" My mom asked.

"I can't Mom, I'm 'heading out to hang with friends for a little bit," I said as I head out the door.

"Just be back in time," my dad said.

"I will," I said as I closed the door.

I walked out into the hot District 9 sun. The weather was the main reason why it was so intolerable working in the fields. I gotten my fair share of burns and it wasn't worth the lousy amount of money I earn, but it one of the only jobs I can get in District 9. Yep, life sucked here. On the bright side, the fields have been safer because six years ago before I started working in the fields, there was a overseer who was feared for his cruel nature. A overseer were the people that watched us as we worked and they would whip us if we did something wrong. But this overseer was sadistic and cruel. The only reason why he's no longer at the fields because he was reaped into the games. Fortunately, he died in the arena and according to the adults working there the fields have been a lot better with him gone. I'm just grateful to get a day off today.

I finally meet up with my friends Hannah, Lane, and May at the market area of the District. Lane was the first to notice me.

"Tyler, what's up man," Lane said.

"Nothing much," I said.

May and Hannah then joined us.

"What a terrible day. The weather's nice and we're forced to stand in a square fearing for our lives," Hannah said.

"We get it Hannah, you hate the Capitol like everyone else," May said.

We all laugh at May's joke and we walk through he marketplace sharing stories and jokes. It would have been a normal day with my best friends if it wasn't for the Reaping today. We suddenly hear a noise.

"Hey guys look," I said as I pointed to the sky.

We all look up to see a hovercraft fly over us towards the Justice building. No doubt our escort was on there. May looked at the clock.

"It's 5 minutes after ten, we should head back to the neighborhood."

We all nodded and started to head home, we all lived in the same neighborhood. On the walk home, Lane started to joke around as usual.

"Guys, can you imagine if it was one of us that got reaped this year?" Lane started to laugh.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Lane, how could you think that's funny? If it was one of us, the odds are slim of making it back."

"That's the funny part, I know if it was any of us, we're dead meat," Lane said laughing.

"You're sure about that? Because if it was me, I would at least try my best," Hannah said.

"I would hate to be reaped, trapped with a bunch of insane killers, no thanks," I said.

"I know I would make it a lot farther than you Tyler," Lane smirked.

I chuckled. "Lane you're a fucking dick sometimes."

"I know," Lane said.

May then smacked Lane behind his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being a dick," May said laughing.

"Ok that's funny," I said as we all laugh at May's joke.

We then arrived in front of my house.

"I'll meet you guys out here in a few minutes, I got to get changed," I said as walked towards the door.

My friends nodded and they went towards their own houses. I immediately went back to my room and I changed into khaki shorts and a brown polo. I walked back into the family room where my parents were still getting ready.

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading to the square, see you guys after the Reaping," I said.

"Go ahead, Tyler, see you afterwards," my dad said.

I nodded and left my house where my friends were waiting for me outside outside. It took us 15 minutes to get to the square. Me and lane said goodbye to Hannah and May and we went to get signed in. After we got our fingers pricked, we went to the 15 year old pen. Me and Lane continued to exchange jokes until our escort got on stage. The escort was a woman named Amethyst Oceanbrush and she had purple hair with a navy blue dress.

"Happy Hunger Games District 9, and may the odds be in your favor!" Amethyst said.

I couldn't care less about what this Capitol snob was saying so me and Lane just kept quietly talking through the video until it was time to start the Reaping. Amethyst went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Amethyst then went back to the microphone to announce the name.

"Tyler Lennox,"

You got to be kidding me, that couldn't have been my name called. But I knew it was. I looked over to Lane, he was shocked.

"I'm sorry Tyler," Lane muttered.

"Son of a bitch, this fucking sucks," I said, my anger rising.

A peacekeeper then grabbed me by the arm. Lane was able to promise to go see me with May and Hannah before the peacekeeper dragged me to the stage. I was so pissed, I had just been sentenced to death for something that happened way before I was born, this sucks. After I got on stage, Amethyst went tot the girls bowl and got a slip. Amethyst came back to the microphone to announced the name.

"Rosa Orchid," Amethyst announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouted.

My eyes widen. A volunteer in District 9 is unheard of. Who besides the careers would want to go into this? A second later, a girl with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes walked up to the stage. I couldn't help but get creeped out from this girl. Amethyst greeted her when she got up on stage.

"A volunteer, how fantastic! What's your name dear?" Amethyst asked.

"Cassie Rosewood," said the girl.

"Tributes you may shake hands," Amethyst said.

I reluctantly shake Cassie's hand, but I was getting more creeped out by her the more I was around her.

"District 9, I present to you our tributes, Tyler Lennox and Cassie Rosewood!" Amethyst announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building. My life's over, I just know it.

* * *

**Cassie Rosewood, 16, District 9 female**

I got a few hours to go until the Reaping, and I know what to do. After sneaking out of my house through my bedroom to avoid my piece of shit parents, I head towards the park where they're probably some people from school and I want to bully someone, I'm bored. I head towards the local park which by park was a empty field of grass and benches with minimal trees due to the hot weather here. When I get there, I see some targets and I smile. It's showtime. I quickly notice my usual punching bag Lenny, a boy in my grade and I head over to him. Lenny's a easy target, his brother died in the bloodbath last year and it's no secret he's still super sensitive about it. This should be fun.

"Hey Lenny, you still missing your cannon fodder brother?" I taunted.

Lenny turned around and he was frighten when he saw me.

"Go away Cassie, I don't want to deal with you today," Lenny said.

"Go away? But we were having so much together. I was just about to bring up how your brother got gutted by a killer," I said.

Lenny was starting to lose it, the tears were flowing down his face.

"Stop it Cassie! Darren was a great brother and you have no right to talk about him like that. He was a good person," Lenny said.

"Lenny, good people usually don't make it far in the games. There are exceptions sometimes but your brother was as good as dead and well, he's not here anymore is he?" I taunted.

"Stop it," Lenny muttered.

I got closer. "Don't worry, I'm sure sweet Darren is having a good time being dead. Lying six feet under rotting in the Earth, I'm sure he's glad he doesn't have to deal with your whiny ass anymore," I said my words spewing venom.

Lenny couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to his knees and he was crying his eyes out. My smile kept on growing as I walked towards him. I grabbed his face.

"Stop crying, you baby."

Lenny tears wouldn't go away. I rolled my eyes and I slapped him in the face and I laughed as Lenny completely fell to the ground, his tears still flowing. Man, it's fun to pick on him. Physical pain is fun but there's nothing being hurt mentally. It's the ultimate adrenaline rush for me to hurt mentally. It feels good inside, it's how I know I'm better than these wimps.

"Get away from him you bully!" A voice shouts.

I look towards my left and a girl named Allie from my grade ran towards me. I smiled, Lenny has a crush on Allie and she's bailing him. This is priceless.

"Allie, this isn't your business," I said.

"You have no right to bully people Cassie, leave him alone," Allie said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was picking on your boyfriend," I snickered.

Allie's cheeks went red. "He's not my boyfriend Cassie. I hate it when people like you do stuff like this."

"Oh shut up and kiss him already, he's waited long enough," I said.

"Get out of here Cassie, you caused enough trouble," Allie said.

"Fine, but only because you're boring me," I said.

I laughed and walked away as Allie comforts the crying Lenny. I decided to head home. Even I hate it there, I have nowhere else to go and with the Reaping coming up I have to change. I'm actually excited for the Games this year. This year, I'm volunteering. I always been a bitch my whole life. I torture the kids here physically and mentally and honestly, it's not enough. I want to cause true pain and suffering, I want to know what it feels like to steal someone's life. I can never do it here out of fear of being executed. So I have never killed someone and I thought I could never get away from it until I decided to volunteer.

The Hunger Games is the one true place I can let my feelings out and satisfy my bloodlust. I can kill people however I want to and I can't get in trouble for it. I decided a couple of years ago that I will volunteer. Originally, I decided to wait until I was 18, but I can't wait any longer, I have to kill someone soon. I must know what it feels like. I'm 16 and I'm old enough, I think I can win this. I finally reached my house and enter into the living room. The smell of alcohol was in the air and I groaned. My parents were definitely drinking again. It was obvious since my dad was passed out in his chair, a bottle in his hand. My mom then came into the room.

"Where were you, young lady?" My mom demanded.

"I was out and that's none of your business," I snarled.

"Cassie, while you're living under my roof, you will show me some respect," my mom said.

I glared at her. "Bite me."

My mom came closer. "What was that?"

"You heard me, lady," I said.

I was suddenly slapped across the cheek and I found myself on the floor. I rubbed my cheek and I silently prayed she doesn't keep going, the bruises from the last time she done this barely healed.

"You disrespectful child, you should be grateful for what you have," my mom snarled.

My mom then looked at the clock.

"Get dress or you're going to be late," my mom said.

My mom was shaking my dad awake as I went into my room. I slammed the door and punched the wall. Another reason why I'm volunteering is because I hate this place so much. I hate my parents and I just want to get out of here. I changed into a brown cotton dress, the sooner I can leave the better. I walked back into the living room. My parents watch as I leave and I slammed the door hard as I made my way to the square. I just want to get this day over with so I can leave this freaking District. When I made my way to the square, I got signed in and I went right into the 16 year old pen. I spotted Allie glaring at me from a distance, probably from what happened earlier, but I shrugged it off. The escort Amethyst Oceanbrush finally got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 9, and may the odds be in your favor!" Amethyst said.

I watch the video with interest as it showed past Hunger Games and I feel it deep down that I wanted to be in the arena. After their video ended, Amethyst went to the boys bowl to start the selection. After collecting a name, she went back to the microphone.

"Tyler Lennox," Amethyst announced.

A minute passed and nothing happened. A peacekeeper eventually went down the aisle and dragged the boy Tyler to the stage. Tyler had slightly tanned skin, curly black hair, grey eyes, and glasses. After Tyler got on stage, Amethyst went to the girls bowl and drew a name. Amethyst then came back to the microphone. I know what I had to do and I'm ready.

"Rosa Orchid," Amethyst announced.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

The crowd gasped. It's extremely rare for people to volunteer here so it's obvious that people are surprised. I walked to the stage happy on the inside.

"A volunteer, how fantastic! What's your name dear?" Amethyst asked.

"Cassie Rosewood," I said.

"Tributes you may shake hands," Amethyst said.

I shake Tyler's hand.

"District 9, I present to you our tributes, Tyler Lennox and Cassie Rosewood!" Amethyst announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building. The fun will start soon and I will finally satisfy my bloodlust.

* * *

**Tyler Lennox, 15, District 9 male**

I was shoved into the waiting room by the peacekeeper and he slammed the door shut. I'm pissed. This can't be happening. Before I can even think, my parents came into the room. My mom immediately hugged me, she was crying. My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Tyler, my baby. I'm so sorry," my mom said.

"It's ok mom," I said to try to comfort her.

"Tyler, I know you will do your best, but no matter what, we're proud to call you our son," my dad said.

I hugged my dad and we all share a tearful farewell before the peacekeeper took them away. Lane, Hannah, and May were next to see me. May and Hannah hugged me while Lane waited until they were done.

"Sorry this happened bro," Lane said.

"This sucks man. I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"You're going to try right?" Hannah asked.

I looked at her. "Of course."

Hannah smiled. "Good, I expect you to try."

"Good luck Tyler," May said.

"Guys, thank you," I responded.

The peacekeeper then took them away and I sat down on the couch, desperately trying to think of a plan to survive this wicked game.

* * *

**Cassie Rosewood, 16, District 9 female**

I was so bored in this room, I just want to board the train already. What's the point of this anyway? No one would miss me, no one will come here. I looked up as the door opened. I changed my look from confusion to anger as my parents walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"That's a nice way to greet your parents," my dad sarcastically.

"Why did you volunteer?" My mom asked.

"To escape you two. You treated me like crap and I'm sick of it," I said.

"So dying is better than living with us?" My mom asked.

"I won't die, I'll win and I'll be free of both of you," I said.

"Yeah right. Either way, that's one less mouth to feed in the house," my dad snickered.

I felt my blood boiling. "Get out."

"What was that?" My mom said.

"I said get out! I never want to see you two again!" I yelled.

The peacekeeper heard my shout and came in to escort my parents. My mom was shrieking about how big a mistake I was making before the door slammed. I laid down on the couch and hoped I won't be here longer. I just want to get in the arena already.

* * *

**Here are our District 9 tributes Tyler and Cassie. Thank you to Nautics for both Tyler and Cassie.**

**Questions**

**1\. What do you about the tributes and who do you like more?**

**2\. Who do you think will go farther?**

**We did it guys, we got a full list! Thank you to everyone that submitted, it means the world to me! We got an amazing cast of tributes and I'm so excited to get to the games. **

**Another thing, the blog's finished! you can find it here: alostcity 51sthg . Weebly .com (remove the spaces)**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out and give a blog review. It's not mandatory, but I would really appreciate it.**

**The next chapter will be the District 4 Reaping. Don't forget to read and review and I'll see you guys in District 4!**


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Ch 5: District 4 Reaping**

**Dylan Zale, 18, District 4 male**

I opened my window to let the fresh ocean air into my room. I smiled as the wind blows past my hair, this is one of my favorite parts of living in District 4. Being this close to the ocean has made my life here not too bad. Well, I'm practically the playboy or Mr. Popular here in District 4 so my life's awesome anyway. I don't exactly live on the beach, but I'm a couple of blocks away and the marina is just as close too. I put my elbows on the window still and leaned forward. It was almost like a regular morning. The sun's rising above the ocean as the beach is quiet. Man, having a room with a beach view is perfect for someone like me. Normally, whole area would be busy with activity, but not today. Today is Reaping day.

District 4's status as a career district has been debatable. Over the years we gotten victors like Mags Flanagan or recently Selena Aquaria, but she won years ago. We haven't had a victor since. Over the last couple decades, the academy has been struggling to produce suitable tributes. There were some years like the 40th games or last year where we had phenomenal tributes, but they failed to win. Then there was some years like the 45th games or the 48th games where we didn't have any volunteers and the tributes were reaped. The problem is when we don't have volunteers is either no one deserved the right or the ones that did refused to volunteer.

I fall into the latter category. I been training in the academy ever since I was 9, but it was only a precaution in case I was ever reaped. This year, the academy couldn't select volunteers. The chosen girl Natalie broke her arm in a surfing accident a few days ago. I was chosen as the boy volunteer, but I refused. I have no reason to leave. I'm the flamboyant playboy at school and around the district. While I can easily win the games due to my skills, I have no interest to risking my life to leave this beautiful place. I would need a good reason to volunteer.

I turned around as my door opened and my sisters Kaiya and Lottie entered. We were born as triplets and we were always close together. We trained together and live together. It's just that triplet bond. They're my sisters and I will always protect them with my life.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

Lottie smiled and then she walked over and slapped me.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"That's for making out with Zara," Lottie said.

I rubbed my sore cheek. "Ok, I guess I deserve that one."

"Dylan, one of these days, your play boy personality is going to get your ass kicked," Kaiya chuckled.

"Well it hasn't so far. The only people I pissed off are the guys who want to be me and the girls who want to get in bed with me," I said.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Lottie said.

My sisters and I love each other, but my antics had always gotten on their nerves. What can I say? It's my personality.

"Anyway, it's time for breakfast, bro," Kaiya said.

I'm not much of a breakfast person but before I can protest, both Lottie and Kaiya grabbed both of my arms and dragged into the kitchen for dinner. My mom was still making waffles while my was looking through his fishing orders. My mom stays at home to take care of us while my dad's a fisherman. We're not the richest but my dad makes decent money to have a nice life. My sisters forced me to sit down at the table. My. Dad looked up and chuckled.

"Nice to see you for breakfast for once, Dylan," my dad joked.

"Believe me, I didn't come by choice," I said as I rolled my eyes.

My sisters sat down at the table and my mom came with a giant plate of waffles.

"Last Reaping," she whispered she sat down.

I think my parents are nervous. The academy doesn't have any volunteers this year and if we get reaped, it's over. Well, I refuse to volunteer, but I doubt any of the guys training with me want the spot.

"Dylan, we need to talk," my mother said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You're bombing history," my mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Mom, the class is boring and hard. I'm doing my best," I said hoping to fool her.

Lottie snorted. "Yeah right, Dylan we're in the same class and you're asleep four days out of the week."

"There's the problem," my mom said.

I whispered to Lottie. "Not cool sis."

"That's payback for Zara, stop flirting with my friends," Lottie whispered back.

"Anyway, we'll talk after the Reaping," my mom said.

"A couple of more hours and all three of you will be safe," my dad added.

"I'm not volunteering, but just saying, I would definitely win this year if I did," I said.

Kaiya rolled her eyes as she eat her breakfast. "Shut up Dylan."

I smiled as I stabbed my fork into my waffles. "With pleasure sis."

After breakfast, I went back to my room and I change into a grey button down shirt and black slacks. I went into the living room and my family was ready. We head into the square when we got there, I said goodbye to my family and I went to get signed in. After getting signed in, I went into the 18 year old pen where I found my friend Ryan.

"Hey Dylan," Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ryan," I greeted back.

Ryan is dating Kaiya and he's probably the only guy I approved dating any of my sisters.

"Letting you know, I'm taking Kaiya out tonight," Ryan said.

"Have fun, but break her heart and I'll break your neck," I laughed.

Ryan laughed back. "Got it."

The escort then got on stage. The escort was a man named Cress Bellblossom and he was wearing a navy blue suit with ocean blue hair.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 4 and may the odds be in your favor!" Cress said.

I cringed. This guy literally looks like the ocean and it's not a good look. Cress then played the video and I watched as it showed a small recap of previous games. It almost kind of mocks about how District 4 needs to get their shit together on training better tributes. After the video ended, Cress started the Reaping by going to the boys bowl and picking a slip at the top. Cress went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Ryan Cross," Cress announced.

I looked towards Ryan and he had a look of pure shock on his face. Ryan has training but he lacked confidence. I would hate for Kaiya to lose him. I can definitely win this year, so I know what I have to do.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

"Ryan looked back me. "Dylan you don't have to do this."

I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I got this."

I said goodbye to Ryan and I walked to the stage confident. Cress greeted me when I got there.

"What's your name?"

"Dylan Zale," I responded.

"Great to have you on board, now let's reap our fabulous female!" Cress said.

Cress went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Cress went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Cora-Lynn Marin," Cress announced.

I see a girl with ashy blond hair and blue eyes walk to the stage. As expected no one volunteers for her. I'm surprised she wasn't scared as she got on stage.

"Tributes, shake hands," Cress said.

Cora-Lynn and I shake each other's hand.

"District 4, I present to you our tributes, Dylan Zale and Cora-Lynn Marin!" Cress announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, I smirked. I wasn't planning on volunteering, but here I am, and I plan to win.

**Cora-Lynn Marin, 14, District 4 female**

I closed my eyes as the ocean wind blows through my hair. I opened them to see the beautiful beach. The sun has just rise and it was truly a beautiful sight. The beach is almost like a second home to me. I'm just the happiest when I'm here. I can either be relaxed or have a good time here. I just wish today wasn't Reaping day. Normally, we have volunteers, but this year I don't know if anyone was chosen. I was never in the academy because I didn't want to go to the games. But I won't let today bring me down, I'll still have a fun filled day with my friends before the Reaping starts. I ran down the beach towards the water where me friends, Luke, Nikki, and Brent were. I waved towards them.

"Hey guys!" I shouted.

They waved back when they saw me. I put down my bag and I quickly took off my shirt and shorts to reveal my bathing suit. I quickly ran into the water with a big splash. I accidentally even knocked Luke back into the water.

"Damn Cora, what's gotten to you," Luke asked.

"I smiled. "I waited all week for this and I'm just happy to be here."

I wade out farther into the ocean and I dove into the water. Being underwater is one of my favorite feelings. It's so silent and peaceful and it kind of feels like flying. I love it down here and if I could, I would stay underwater for as much as I like. Unfortunately, I start to lose air, so I head up back to the surface. I took a giant fresh breath as I got back to the surface. My friends were just relaxing talking in the water. It was time to make this scene fun. I swam over to my friends and I immediately splashed water on all three of my friends. They were surprised.

"What was that for, Cora?" Nikki asked.

"Guys, we're at the beach, let's really have some fun," I said.

I splashed more water on them.

"Oh it's on!" Brent shouted as he splashed water on me.

We spent the next half hour splashing water on each other like it war and to be honest it felt like that to me. But it was all for fun. We were laughing and exhausted as we exited the water on to the sand we all collapsed on our towels.

"See guys I told you it would be fun," I said.

"Yeah, you were right," Luke panted.

"I just wish we can stay here longer," Brent said.

"Why, because of Reaping day?" Nikki asked.

Brent nodded. "We're not safe this year. My brother trains at the academy and he told me there's no volunteers this year," Brent said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The girl they picked just broke her arm and the boy they picked refused to volunteer. Like I said, no one's safe," Brent said.

After talking for a little while longer, we all left the beach. I said goodbye to my friends and I started to head home. After hearing what Brent said, it's going to suck today. The last two years, we had volunteers and I knew I was safe, my name was never picked too. But if it is today, I know no will be there to volunteers. It's honestly a scary thought, but I have to ignore it. After all, the odds of being reaped are low due to how many kids are in District 4. I finally reached home and I walked through the front door.

"Cora, is that you?" My mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, it's me," I said.

I head towards the kitchen and my parents were sitting down eating breakfast. My parents has given a good life in District 4. My dad is one of the top fisherman in the district and my mom's a swim instructor and they both have good jobs that insured that we wouldn't have problems with food. I sat down at the table.

"How was your morning?" My dad asked.

"It was good, I heard something interesting," I responded.

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"There's no volunteers this year, I have a chance this year," I said.

My parents looked at each other in worry, but they quickly disregard their thoughts.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything Cora. I'm sure you won't get picked this year," my mom reassured.

"Hopefully, but I think my odds are good. After all, there's only three slips with my name in the bowl," I said.

"Exactly," my dad said.

When it was time to get ready, I went upstairs to take a shower. I relaxed as the hot water grazed my skin. It was just as good as swimming in the ocean, but relaxing. I just really like the water. When I was finished, I went back to my room to change. I put on a green dress and I slip on my nicest shoes and I was ready. I went downstairs to meet my parents and we walked towards the square. When we got there, I said goodbye to them and I went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Cora-Lynn Marin," I responded as my finger is pricked.

After getting signed in, I went to the 14 year old pen and I found Niki. We talked until the escort Cress got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 4 and may the odds be in your favor!" Cress said.

After saying some words I didn't pay attention to, Cress played the usual video. It was disgusting as it glorified the Hunger Games and I believe people in the Capitol love this stuff. After it was over, Cress went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Cress then went back to the microphone.

"Ryan Cross," Cress announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouts a few seconds later.

I was shocked because Brent said no one was going to volunteer. I then see a boy who was tall with curly bond hair and blue eyes. I don't know if he was the original volunteer or someone who wanted to but he was confident as he walked to the stage.

"What's your name?" Cress asked.

"Dylan Zale," the boy responded.

"Great to have you on board, now let's reap our fabulous female!" Cress said.

Cress went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Cress went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Cora-Lynn Marin," Cress announced.

My eyes widen, I can't believe it's me this year. Nikki gave me a hug as I took a deep breath and walked to the stage. I silently hoped that someone would volunteer, but no one did. I refuse to show I'm scared so I didn't show any emotion as I walked to the stage.

"Tributes, shake hands," Cress said.

Dylan and I shake each other's hand.

"District 4, I present to you our tributes, Dylan Zale and Cora-Lynn Marin!" Cress announced.

I started to think as I was brought into the Justice building. I'm going to be a serious underdog in the games, but I'm going to try my best to come home.

**Dylan Zale, 18, District 4 male**

Kaiya and Lottie were the first to enter the room, followed by my parents. I stand up from the couch and smiled, expecting some love from my sister for saving her boyfriend. Instead, like Lottie did earlier, Kaiya walked towards me and slapped me.

"What is with you two slapping me today?" I asked.

Kaiya ignored my question. "Dylan, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Kaiya I just saved your boyfriend's life," I said.

"By risking yours? Dylan, do you think you can win?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes, I think I can and I know I will. You guys have to trust me," I said.

Lottie hugged me and soon Kaiya followed.

"Just win bro. Do what what you have to, but please just win," Lottie said.

"I promise, I will," I said.

My parents both came over to hug me, both wishing me luck and they left when the peacekeeper ordered them to. Ryan came in a few seconds later.

"Dylan, thanks for saving my life," Ryan said.

I walked over and hugged him.

"Anytime man," I said.

"If you don't make it back, I promise to take care of Kaiya and your family," Ryan said.

"Thanks bro, I appreciate it, but I'm going to win," I said.

"I hope so," Ryan said.

The peacekeeper then took Ryan away and I was sat down waiting for the time to come to leave my beautiful home.

**Cora-Lynn Marin, 14, District 4 female**

My parents ran inside the room and hugged me.

"Cora, I'm so sorry," my mom said.

"It's ok," I said.

"Honey, you have to do whatever it takes. Join the careers if you have to, just please come home home," my dad pleaded.

"Dad, the careers won't take me, I have no training," I said.

"But your partner does, just please try," my dad said,

"We love you Cora," my mom said.

"I love you too," I said as I hugged my parents.

My parents were then taken away and my friends came in. Like my parents they hugged me.

"Good luck Cora," Brent whispered.

"Try your best," Niki said.

"I will guys. I won't give up," I said.

"Luke smiled. "That's the Cora I know."

The peacekeeper then took them away, leaving me here alone to wait for the time to come to board the train.

* * *

**Here are our District 4 tributes Dylan and Cora-Lynn. Thank you to TheLostTimeLady for Dylan and theflowercrowns for Cora-Lynn.**

**Questions**

**1\. What do you about the tributes and who do you like more?**

**2\. Who do you think will go farther?**

**Hope you guys are having a good day. The next chapter will be the District 1 Reaping. Don't forget to read and review and I'll see you guys in District 1!**


	6. District 1 Reaping

**Ch 6: District 1 Reaping**

**Colt Skyflake, 16, District 1 male**

I groaned as my alarm clock off. I had it set early to get some training, but man, I'm not a morning person. I got out of bed and shut my alarm off. It was 7:00 and I only got a few hours to train. I quickly went to my closet and changed into black shorts and a white tank top. After slipping on black shoes. I quickly went downstairs to head to the academy. I left my house and jogged to the academy. Normally, I would take a day off because it's Reaping day but not this time. I'm volunteering for the games and I don't care if I'm not the chosen volunteer. I know I'm powerful and I can definitely win this. I refuse to wait two years when I know I can win. I may pissed off some people for volunteering out of turn, but once I come home a victor, they'll forgive me. I made it to the academy and I went inside.

I took a deep breath. The academy was located in the heart of District 1 because most of the teens here live to volunteer for the games. We trained for most of our lives and only two of us are chosen each year. I may not be chosen, but I know I can win this. I got signed in at the front desk and I entered the Training Ground. The Training Ground is what we call the center of the academy. There's dozens of mats filled with students sparing with each other or on dummies. It really was sight to behold. I looked up to the ceiling. The second floor was very open with catwalks leading to offices. I noticed a lone man on the catwalk, looking down at the action. His name is Anthony D'Agostino, the Headmaster and arguably District 1's biggest victor. I smirked, this is my chance to prove my skills, especially since he's mentoring this year.

I went to the weapons rack and I got a scythe out. A scythe was a very uncommon weapon in District 1, I like it. It's a unique weapon for a unique person like myself. I got in front of dummies, and I prepare myself. I twirl my scythe above my head and I stepped forward and with one swing I sliced open a dummy's chest. I turned around and I sliced both arms and the neck of another dummy. One more swing and I decapitated the last one. I smirked, not too bad if I say so myself and I know I'm awesome. I decided to get a trainer to spar with me. I walked over to one of the trainers.

"Hey Lux, come spar with me," I said.

Lux nodded and got a sword from the dulled weapons rack. I got a dull scythe too. The rules of the Training Ground is that if you spar with someone, the weapon's blade must be dulled to prevent serious injuries. Lux and I got on a vacant mat and faced each other.

"Ok Colt, best two out of three and points go to whoever's hit lands," Lux said.

I laughed. "Got it, this is going to be easy."

Lux chucked. "Always the wise guy. I expected that from you."

Lux charged forward with his sword and I parried his attack. Lux's favorite weapon is a sword because he specialized in delivering fast and smooth attacks. I swung my scythe at Lux and he quickly lunged back to avoid the blade. I swung again and Lux dodged. Lux tried to attack but my scythe's reach kept him back. Lux gritted his teeth and he swung his sword down at my legs but I jumped out of the way. Lux took too long to recover and I took a quick hit on Lux's shoulder. The dull blade causing him no pain.

"One-zero Lux. I think you're losing your skill," I said.

"Zip it Colt, that was just round. Get ready for more," Lux said.

This time, I changed forward and I took Lux by surprised he barely parried my attack and he quickly strikes back. I barely back to miss the sword, the tip toe inches from my stomach. I'm swung my scythe to keep Lux back and I continued to swing it to try to tire Lux out. Lux saw a opening and charged at me and I barely parried his attack. Lux tried a overhead strike and as he raised his sword above his head. I thrust my scythe up as I parried Lux's sword. An idea then came to my head. I use one of my legs to give Lux a sweep kick. Lux gasped as he fell down and I quickly put the scythe blade against his neck. Lux looked up in shock.

"Two-zero, I win, Lux," I said.

I extend my hand and Lux took it as I lifted him back up.

"Nice moves Colt, you have talent. Who knows, maybe when you're 18, you can volunteer," Lux said.

"Yeah I want to," I said lying, because no one knows my plans. "I'm practically one of the best in the academy especially for my age. I know I can take on those outer district wimps. After all, they're poor while we're living the good life."

Lux frowned. "You got skill Colt, but that attitude will be the downfall of you if you keep it up. It was the downfall of many talented tributes."

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

Lux said goodbye to me as he left to spar with another trainee. I don't care what he said. I have a winning attitude because I know I'm going to win. I decided to head home to get ready for the reaping. As I walked out of the academy, I noticed the chosen male volunteer Pierce Diamond hacking the dummies with his sword. He would be a dangerous tribute, but too bad he's wasting his time since I'm taking his spot. I exited the academy and jogged back home.

As I entered my neighborhood, the sun was shining above and it's beams were reflecting off the shiny houses. Since my father owns a huge clothing chain, we're one of the richest people in District 1 and I'm damned proud of it. When I got to my house, I walked inside and I noticed that my dad and my older brother Byron and my younger twin sisters, Ruby and Emerald were all sitting at the table. My mom was of course not here because she passed away last year. Honestly, I spent so much time training, I was never close with her and I don't miss her that much. My dad then noticed me.

"Colt where were you?"

"Training," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"You should have taken a break, you been working too hard," Byron said.

"Nice advice coming from the guy who failed to volunteer last year," I said.

"Shut up Colt, I did my best. Besides it's not like you're going to volunteer anytime soon," Byron said.

"We'll see," I said.

I decided to go upstairs to get ready for the reaping. I jumped into the shower to get rid of the sweat covering my gorgeous body. After drying off, I changed into a black button down shirt with khaki pants. After fixing my wet hair in the mirror, I went downstairs and waited for my family. When they arrived, we head to the Reaping. After arriving at the square. Me and my sisters went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Colt Skyflake, future victor," I said as he pricked my finger.

"Yeah right," the peacekeeper muttered as I walked past him.

I got into the 16 old pen and waited for the escort to show up. I seriously couldn't wait to volunteer and this Capitol snob better show up already. Our escort Jaycee Coppertide finally walked on the stage. Man this woman looked absolutely ridiculous, Jaycee was head to toe wearing pink clothing and having pink hair. Damn that is way too pink. I don't care, I'm better looking anyway.

"Happy Hunger Games District 1 and may the odds be in your favor!" Jayce announced.

After the boring usual video, Jaycee went to the boys bowl and drew a slip. Jaycee went back to the microphone and announced it.

"James Silverstein," Jaycee announced.

"I volunteer!" I immediately shouted before Pierce could.

I walked to the stage confident and as I walked by the 18 year old pen, I noticed that Pierce was glaring at me furiously, I had beaten him to the spot.

"What's your name dear?" Jaycee asked.

I grabbed the microphone. "Colt Skyflake and I'm going to win this thing!"

Jaycee grabbed the microphone from me and placed it back on the stand and she went to the girls bowl and drew a slip. She went back to the microphone.

"Jewel Glister," Jaycee announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouted.

I watched as a girl with long blonde hair tied in a bun and green eyes walked to the stage.

"What's your name?" Jaycee asked.

"Blaze Kastor," the girl responded.

"Tributes, you may shake hands," Jaycee announced.

Blaze was glaring at me as we shake each other's hand. She's obviously pissed that I volunteered out of turn.

"District 1, I present to you our tributes, Colt Skyflake and Blaze Kastor!" Jaycee announced.

I was smiling as I was brought into the Justice Building. I'm so going to win this year.

* * *

**Blaze Kastor, 18, District 1 female**

I stepped into the hot shower, knowing I have a busy day ahead of me. Today is the day I volunteer for the games and I must look presentable. After all, I'm going to be on camera and I know the sponsors love a beautiful girl. I wash my beautiful hair with the shampoo money can buy. I know first impressions are important and I need to set the bar high. After I was done, i step out of the shower and I dried myself off. I went to the mirror in my bathroom and I plugged in my hair dryer to fully dry my long hair. When I was satisfied, I pull my hair into a clean bun and I left my bathroom into my room feeling refreshed. I went to my closet and pulled out my most expensive white dress. I carefully put it on and I slipped my silver heels on. I then walked to the mirror in my room and I looked at it and smiled. I'm ready, I look beautiful but deadly, perfect. I carefully walked downstairs where my mom was on the couch in the living room reading. She looked up as I came down.

"My, do you look stunning Blaze," she commented.

"A beautiful girl needs to look stunning for the Capitol," I said,

"That's how I raised you," my mom smiled.

My mom looked at the clock.

"Isn't a little early to get ready for the Reaping?"

"I'm heading to the academy to get some tips for the games. I'm heading to the square after," I said.

"That's my girl, I'll see you in the Justice Building," My mom said.

I said goodbye to my mom and I walked out the front door and started to walk to the academy. It's just been me and my mom since I was two. When I was that young, my father just took off with my mom's best friend. They were having an affair and the coward didn't want to take responsibility. I haven't seen him since, and I don't know if he's still alive. I don't care i don't remember him and if he had the nerve to leave me and my mom, he can go piss off. My mom and I have been doing fine anyway. My mom's got her jewelry store and I helped out too from time to time. We don't need my father. But my mom will be alone when I'm in the arena. I'm not a worried, she's tough bitch like me and she can easily take care of herself until I come home a victor.

I made my way through downtown until I arrived at the gates of the academy. The walls of the building tall and mighty as hundreds of teens come in hopes of training for the games. And I'm blessed to be one of the chosen few to represent District 1. I can't wait to get in the Capitol. I walked past the reception area into the Training Ground. Normally, the mats were filled with trainees fighting, but the Reaping's in a hour, so the area's empty. I crossed the area to the stair case leading up to the second floor. As I told my mother, I'm getting some last second tips because it never hurts to get more knowledge so I can win this year. I went into one of the offices and knocked on the door and entered. Sitting in her chair was Savannah Batista, winner of the 31st Hunger Games. She was on of the head trainers and the victor I always looked up to.

"Blaze Kastor, what a pleasure. What can I do for you?" Savannah asked.

"I was wondering if there was some last minute tips or advice you wanted to give," I said.

"The chosen volunteer asking for advice, how unusual," Sapphire said.

"I know I'm powerful, but it never hurts to get more advice. It would be foolish to go into this blind or unfocused," I said.

"Savannah smiled. "I knew we picked the right girl this year, come and sit down."

I sat down down in the chair across from Savannah.

"Blaze, the most important advice I can give you is to never underestimate your opponent, no matter what. It was the downfall of many tributes, it was the downfall of my brother," Savannah said.

I nodded. I remembered why Savannah went into the games. Her brother Brandon volunteered for the 25th games years ago and he died fighting a strong boy from District 8. Savannah won to honor him. I knew this advice was important.

"No matter the fight, I never go easy. That's not the mindset of a victor.

"Good. The next tip is to learn survival skills in the Capitol. You're deadly with a knife in your hand, but you're vulnerable if you don't know to survive," Savannah said.

"Of course," I said.

"And last, don't lose confidence. I don't know how strong your allies are, but I know you're stronger than them Blaze. Keep that mindset and you'll win," Savannah said.

I stand up and extended my hand. "Thanks Savannah."

Savannah shook my hand. "No problem."

I left her office and I made my way out of the academy. When I got outside, I ran into my friends Callie, Erika, and Caity. They are really my only friends. Mostly everyone in the District is afraid of me because of how bitchy I can be. I may be beautiful but I'm the last person you want to tick off. As me and my friends started to walk to the square, we began to talk.

"Oh Panem Blaze, I can't believe you're partner is going to be Pierce Diamond. He's so dreamy," Erika said.

Pierce is the boy chosen to volunteer. He's everything we want in a male volunteer. Handsome, charismatic, and deadly. He'll be a good partner and a strong ally, but I have no problem killing him to win.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Erika. But it's going to me or someone else killing him before I win," I said.

"Erika, even if he comes back, He's already taken. So keep dreaming," Callie said.

I turned to Callie. "But you know I'm winning this year right Callie?"

"Of course Blaze, I'm certain you'll win," Callie said.

I smiled. "Good."

When we got to the square, we all got in line to get signed. Erika was the only above age since she's 19, so she said goodbye to us and went to the back of the square.

"Name," asked the peacekeeper.

"Blaze Kastor," I said as my finger is pricked.

After we were all signed in. Me, Caity, and Callie said goodbye and went to our repetitive pens. I went into the 18 year old pen and waited for the stupid escort to show up. Soon enough, our spoiled entitled escort Jaycee finally got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 1 and may the odds be in your favor!" Jayce announced.

I poked at Jaycee and she was wearing too much pink. Honey, there's such thing as too much pink. I waited patiently during the video and I got ready to volunteer. After the video ended, Jaycee went to the boys bowl and picked a name. Jaycee went back to the microphone and and announced the name.

"James Silverstein," Jaycee announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice shouted.

My eyes widen, something's wrong here. That's not Pierce's voice since the shout came form behind me. I quickly turned around and I watched a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and freckles walk to the stage. My blood started to boil, he volunteered out of turn and that's extremely disrespectful and dishonorable here in District 1. This idiot may have ruined any plans for me and Pierce. Jaycee greeted the boy when he got on stage.

"What's your name dear?" Jaycee asked.

The boy grabbed the microphone. "Colt Skyflake and I'm going to win this thing!"

I grit my teeth, what a fucking clown. Jaycee grabbed the microphone from me and placed it back on the stand and she went to the girls bowl and drew a slip. She went back to the microphone.

"Jewel Glister," Jaycee announced.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

I calmed down and I walked to the stage. I'm pissed at Colt, but I can't let that distract me.

"What's your name?" Jaycee asked.

"Blaze Kastor," I responded.

"Tributes, you may shake hands," Jaycee announced.

I shook Colt's hand and I glared at him to make sure that he knew what he did was a huge mistake.

"District 1, I present to you our tributes, Colt Skyflake and Blaze Kastor!" Jaycee announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, I started to think, Colt may be a unexpected twist, but that's ok. I'll kill him and everyone who gets in my way. I will win this year.

* * *

**Colt Skyflake, 16, District 1 male**

My family was the first to come in. I stood up to greet them.

"Congratulations Colt,"my father said as he hugged me.

"Thanks Dad," I said.

My sisters also congratulated me but I noticed my brother Byron looked upset. I walked over to him.

"If you think I'm dying, then you're wrong. Don't worry bro, I'm coming a victor," I said.

"You shouldn't have volunteered Colt," Byron whispered.

"What?" I said confused.

Byron grabbed my shoulder.

"Your idiot, you obviously aren't ready. Not only that, you volunteered out of turn. That puts a huge target on your back from your partner no doubt."

I put his shoulder down. "Relax Byron, I know I can win this. Trust me," I said,

"I hope so. Colt, winning is the only thing that can redeem yourself for what you did. You have to win," Byron said.

I hugged him. "I will."

I hugged my family one last time before the peacekeeper took them away. I laid down on the couch. My brother's worried for nothing. I got this game in the bag.

* * *

**Blaze Kastor, 18, District 1 female**

As much as I would love to come up with ways to kill Colt for what he did. I pushed those thoughts away as my mom came into the room.

"I'm so proud of you Blaze," my mom said.

I hugged my mom. "You raise only the best."

My mom nodded. "That I did. Now go and win the games. The Capitol's going to love you."

I smiled. "They will."

The peacekeeper then took my mom away. Erika, Callie, and Caity entered the room a couple minutes later.

"Congrats Blaze!" They said in unison.

"Thanks girls," I said.

"Hey Erika, it looks like Pierce is staying home after all," Callie said.

"I know right, I can't believe that boy volunteered out of turn. What a dick," Erika said.

"I don't know guys, he's kind of cute," Caity said.

"Caity, he's not cute. He's a idiot and he doesn't deserve to be in the games," I snapped.

"Sorry," Caity muttered.

"It's fine, but I'm annoyed. I'm going to have to put up with this guy and I'm not looking forward to it," I said.

"You got this, we know you do," Erika said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

The peacekeepers then took them away and I was left here alone to wait for the time to board the train.

* * *

**Here are our District 1 tributes Colt and Blaze. Thank you to RedPanda56 for Colt and theflowercrowns for Blaze.**

**Questions**

**1\. What do you about the tributes and who do you like more?**

**2\. Who do you think will go farther?**

**Well guys, 4 Reapings done, 8 to go. We have a third done with the Reapings and I can't wait to finish them and get to the games already. I hope you guys are enjoying the Reapings so far. The next District will be District 3. Please remember to read and review and I'll see you guys at District 3!**


	7. District 3 Reaping

**Ch 7: District 3 Reaping**

**Jesse Riesling, 16, District 3 male**

It was the night before the Reaping, the worst day of the year. My nerves have been tense lately. It's almost funny, I was like that years ago at my first one, but I still have the same feeling four years later. As I walked through the dark streets of District 3, I bite my nails as I have always done when I'm nervous. I stop biting when I accidentally bit into flesh. I look down at my nails and sighed. This year has me on edge, I barely have any fingernails left. I sighed again and I kept walking through the street. I was so on edge that the only thing I can really do to concentrate is to my favorite past time, observing. As I past the local market, I noticed a beautiful dark haired girl walk out of the market. I gasped, it was Dayta Mitchell, the most beautiful and popular girl at my school. She's a rarity in looks in District 3. She's perfect for observing.

I followed Dayta at a distance. I don't want her to see me because she could easily have the Peacekeepers on me. I try to pick up what Dayta does. Like the way she walks or what she wears. She's popular and if I can do what she does on a masculine level, then maybe I can finally fit in. The only reason I observe people is because I want to fit in so bad. People call it stalking, but I never hurt anyone doing it. I had some close calls and I have been caught, but I never laid a finger on anyone. I just want to fit in and I'm too shy and nervous to ask. I never had a social life growing up and honestly, it's a giant struggle for me. It's a miracle I survive the day in the school. It's a bigger miracle if I actually speak more then three words a day there. But if I can fit in, then maybe I won't be a hollow person anymore.

The dark night helps keep me concealed as I followed Dayta through the neighborhood. I envy her personality and looks. She never had a problem talking to people, I wish I was like that. Maybe if I was raised differently, then maybe I wouldn't be so hollow. I honestly try so hard to be someone I'm not or someone different that I barely remember who I was personality wise as a toddler. I look up and stop as Dayta reach her home and went inside. I sighed, I didn't get much, but there's always next time. I turned around and head home. After all, my adoptive older brother Shiloh is probably worried about me after all. When I reached home, I opened the door of our small home and I noticed that Shiloh was at the back cooking dinner.

"Hey Jesse, you're home late," Shiloh greeted.

"Sorry, I was just taking a walk to clear my mind about tomorrow," I said.

Shiloh nodded. "I understand, but were you observing again?"

"Of course not Shiloh." I quickly said.

Shiloh walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't lie to me Jess, I'm not mad, I just care about you. You're practically my little brother."

I sighed. "Ok fine, I was for a little bit."

"Thanks for being honest Jesse. You can't keep doing it. Sooner or later, you're going to get caught. Hell, I almost called the Peacekeepers when you did it on me," Shiloh said.

"I'll try to stop," I said.

Shiloh smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

"That's what I want to hear. Come on and help me with dinner Jess," Shiloh said.

As I walked over to the kitchen, I started to remember how I ended up here. I wasn't with Shiloh my whole life, I used to have a family. I was the youngest of three to my parents. I was their only son while I had two sisters. I blame my family for my social anxiety. I never had a relationship with my sisters because they were both adults and had their own lives. I remember that my parents spoiled me, but they kept me homeschooled my first few years alive. I never learn how to interact with people. I was mostly alone. When I finally went to a real school, I never knew how to act or talk to people. I was quiet and overwhelmed by everyone there. My parents had failed to prepare me for social interaction. I was seven when I did my first observation. It was my way of trying to fit in. Unfortunately, I was still an outcast through my years at school.

I was twelve when I was finally caught observing. I followed a girl home from school and when I tried to get a look in her window, I accidentally broke it. As expected, the peacekeepers came and dragged me back to my parents. My parents were mortified of what happened and they refused to believe that any son of there's would do what I had done. Just like that, my parents rejected me and threw me out of the house, I was no longer their son. I haven't seen them since. I desperately searched for someone to observe because I didn't know what to do. But luckily, I laid eyes on Shiloh, a 26 year old factory worker one night and followed him home. He quickly discovered me outside. But instead of calling the Peacekeepers, he let me inside his home.

After sharing my story to Shiloh, he took me in and gave me a home these last four years. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. I see Shiloh as brother and he shares the same feeling. I owe everything to him. I opened my eyes as I got to the kitchen and I helped Shiloh cook beans and rice. After we were done, we sat down on the small table we share and eat dinner. Shiloh decided to speak.

"You still worried, about tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry, I am too," Shiloh said.

I raised a eyebrow. "You're exempt."

"I'm worried about you Jesse. You're all I have and I don't know what I'll do if you're taken," Shiloh said.

"I won't get reaped. I can't. You're all I have too," I said.

"Man, this whole reaping is unfair. I barely made it through my years and I lost a couple friends to this stupid game. I hope everyday you can make it too," Shiloh said.

I stood up and hugged him.

"Me too. You're my brother and I don't want to leave you, I love you," I said.

Shiloh hugged me back. "I love you too, it's late Jesse, get to bed."

I nodded and went to bed. Then next morning, I had breakfast with Shiloh before I had to get ready for the reaping. All I wear is black, so I put on black pants and a black button down shirt that Shiloh made with feathers on the front. I cherished it because he made it. After I was ready, we departed for the Reaping. When we arrived to the square, I reluctantly said goodbye to Shiloh and went to get signed in. After the Peacekeeper pricked my finger, I went into the 16 year pen. I was surrounded by a ton of guys and it made me nervous. I bite my fingernails until the escort came on stage. The escort was a woman named Pumice Whitebloom and she had white hair and was wearing a black dress.

"Happy Hunger Games District 3 and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Pumice announced.

Pumice played the video and my nerves got tense as it showed previous Hunger Games. This day really makes me nervous. After the video ended, the reaping started. Pumice went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Pumice then went over to the microphone and announced the name.

"Jesse Riesling," Pumice announced.

My eyes widen. This can't be happening. I don't want to go to the games. I looked over my shoulder to try to find Shiloh. A minute later, a Peacekeeper grabbed my shoulder and try to drag me to the stage. I resist him to try to find Shiloh in the back. I managed to see him in the crowd.

"Shiloh!" I yelled.

I reach my arm to try to break free of the peacekeeper, but another one grabs me and they escorted me to the stage. I looked down in defeat, I was going into the games. When I got on stage, Pumice went to the girls bowl and pulled out slip. Pumice went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Delta Bishop," Pumice announced.

For second, nothing happened, but then a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes was pushed out of her pen into the open aisle. Delta reluctantly walked to the stage, her face was blank. Delta then got on stage.

"Tributes, please shake hands," Pumice said.

Delta and I shook hands. I was fighting to keep my nerves under control.

"District 3, I present to you our tributes, Jesse Riesling and Delta Bishop!" Pumice announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building. I have to do my best. I'm scared, but I can't die. I can't lose Shiloh, he's my only real family left.

* * *

**Delta Bishop, 17, District 3 female**

I yawned as I got out of bed. I'm not much of a morning person, but I have to get early for Reaping day. It's such a horrible day but I only got two more Reapings left. I walked over to the closet and put on a dark blue dress and black flats. I sat down in front if my mirror and brush my long brown hair until it was straight. My bed has a habit of messing it up everyday. When I was satisfied with how I looked, I exited my room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I smiled as I see the rest of my family around the long kitchen table. My dad's a electrician and my mom works at the local food mart. I also have 5 younger siblings who I care very much for all of them. There's Bethany, who's 16, twins Edwin and Luna, who are 12, Sean, who's 5 and Jillian, who's 2. We're all a big happy family and I wouldn't have it any other way. My mom was the first to notice me as I sat down at the table.

"You look beautiful Delta," my mom said.

I smiled. "Thanks Mom," I said.

I eat my cereal and I pondered what could happen today. Four out of the six Bishops siblings are eligible and it makes me nervous. As I said before, I care about my family very much and I will do almost anything for my siblings. I'm the oldest Bishop sibling, it's pretty much my job to look out for them. I quickly snapped out of my trance and I started out a conversion with Bethany since she was my closest sister due to being close in age.

"Delta, guess what Dayta told me last night?" Bethany questioned.

"What is it?" I questioned with interest.

"Dayta felt that she was being followed, but she didn't see anyone," Bethany said.

"Weird," I said.

Edwin then butt in. "Don't worry sis, if anyone is stalking the both of you, I can handle them."

I snickered. "Thanks Edwin but we can take care of ourselves," I said.

"But if you grow a few inches and some muscles, then I'll gladly call you," Bethany said.

"Well, I am only twelve," Edwin said.

"Then keep dreaming little man," Bethany said.

"Anyway, mind if you pass the eggs?" I questioned.

Edwin nodded and pass the plate for me. I was hungry since I skipped dinner last night to make plans with my friends to meet up with them. It was something we always did to ease up on nerves and it kind of works. But for now, I'm focused on having breakfast with my family. I always love the interactions we have together. With 5 younger siblings, there's never a dull moment. Between Edwin and Luna's bickering over trivial stuff or how cute Jillian is, it's always fun in the house.

After I was done eating, I said goodbye to my family and I exited the house to meet up with my friends. After walking for a little bit, I meet up with two of my friends Erin and June on the corner.

"Hey guys, hope I didn't keep you waiting," I greeted.

"Hey Delta and it's fine. Alison's house is close anyway.

I nodded and we head to our other friend Alison's house. She always have a habit of being late and it becomes of a routine of heading to her house. We arrived at Alison's door and I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again, but again there was no answer.

Erin sighed. "Let me do it. I know how to get her to answer."

Alison was probably still sleeping, so Erin goes for the loudest route and constantly rings the doorbell that would very annoying usually, but it was amusing in this scenario. An annoyed Alison answered the door and as expected, she was still in her pajamas.

"Alison, you're still not ready?" June asked.

Alison shrugged her shoulders. "My alarm didn't go off, what can I say? Anyway, I'll be ready in five minutes, come inside."

We stepped inside Alison's house and we waited in her living room as she went into her room to get dressed. We were talking until we heard a loud sound coming from the garage.

"I bet that was the sound of Gizmo's invention blowing up in his face again," Erin said.

Alison's older brother Gizmo came out of the garage covered in ash. Gizmo is an inspiring inventor, unfortunately his experiments or invention blows up half the time.

"Hey ladies, I didn't know you were coming," Gizmo said.

"Blame your sister, she's still getting ready," I said.

"Believe me, she's worst with school," Gizmo said.

"Anyway, what blew up this time?" June asked.

"I'm glad you asked. It was a robo arm that I hoped would do household chores. It ended up causing more chores when it blew up," Gizmo said.

"I'm not surprised," Erin said.

"That's cold Erin, but maybe you can make it up by going out with me?" Gizmo asked.

Gizmo was also a ladies man who can't get a girl to go out with him. He was too eccentric for most girls.

"Sorry Gizmo, I'm taken," Erin said.

Gizmo turned to me. "What about you Delta, you're easy to manage?"

"Easy to manage? Gizmo, never underestimate me. Sorry, but the answer's no," I said.

"Whatever," Gizmo said as he went back to the garage.

Alison then came out of her room ready to go.

"Alison, you need to put a leash on your brother," June said.

"You're not the first person to say that, anyway let's go," Alison said.

The four of us headed to the Reaping. When we got to the square, we all got sighed in. I tensed when my finger gets pricked, I never was a fan of needles. Alison and I went to the 17 year pens while Erin and June went into their respective age pens. Alison and I continue to talk until the escort Pumice got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 3 and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Pumice announced.

Pumice played the video and I turned away with disgust, I always hated the video. Like almost everyone here in District 3, I hate the games and it's unfair how we don't have a chance most of the time. We only have a few victors here. After the video ended, the reaping started. Pumice went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Pumice then went over to the microphone and announced the name.

"Jesse Riesling," Pumice announced.

The name was unfamiliar and for a minute, no one came forward. A Peacekeeper then grabbed a boy with unruly short black hair, blue eyes, and pallid skin. Jesse continued to resist the Peacekeeper and he kept looking towards the back.

"Shiloh!" Jesse suddenly yelled.

Another Peacekeeper grabbed Jesse and took him to the stage. It was sad and I felt bad for him because it's tough to be reaped. Pumice then went to the girls bowl after Jesse got on stage. When Pumice got a name, she went back to the microphone.

"Delta Bishop," Pumice announced.

My eyes widen. That was my name she just announced. I'm shocked and I don't know what to do. My life has been handed over to the Capitol. After a minute and a push from Alison, I slowly walked to the stage in shock. I can't believe this is happening. I really don't want to go.

"Tributes, please shake hands," Pumice said.

Jesse and I shook hands.

"District 3, I present to you our tributes, Jesse Riesling and Delta Bishop!" Pumice announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, I started thinking. I got put my mind into a good plan. I'm too young to die.

* * *

**Jesse Riesling, 16, District 3 male **

The Peacekeeper pushed me into the room and slammed the door. I sat down on the couch and started to bite my nails. I have just been reaped and I may never go home. I stood up as Shiloh entered the room.

"Jesse," Shiloh whispered as he embraced me. He was crying.

"Shiloh, I don't want to leave," I said.

"I know, but we both know you have to try your best. Please Jesse, you have to try. You're all I have," Shiloh said.

"Thanks for taking me in all those years ago," I said.

"I don't regret a single thing, you're my brother Jesse," Shiloh said.

I looked into Shiloh's eyes. "I'll make it back to you. I'll make up that night up to you before I die," I said.

Shiloh hugged me. "Jesse you made it up to me a long time ago just by being yourself."

The Peacekeeper then took Shiloh away. He was able to yell good luck before the door slammed. I went back to the couch and continued to bite my nails. I hope I can make up my promise to Shiloh.

* * *

**Delta Bishop, 17, District 3 female**

My whole family was in tears as they came into the room. I was on the verge of crying too after seeing them this sad.

"Baby, I'm sorry," my dad said as he hugged me.

My whole family had me in a group hug. We didn't want to let go and I shared the same feeling. When we finally let go, I turned to Bethany.

"You have to be the big sister when I'm in the Capitol. Please take care of everyone, especially if I don't make it back," I said.

Bethany hugged me. "I promise,"

"Good luck Delta, we believe in you," my mom whispered.

"Thank you Mom, I'll do my best," I said.

After one last group hug, they were escorted out. A couple of minutes later, Alison, Erin and June came into the room.

"Delta, I can't believe it's you," Erin whispered.

"Me either, but I can't give up," I said.

"You think you got this?" June asked.

"I don't know, nothing is for certain. I have to figure something out on the train," I said.

"We know you got this. We believe in you Delta," Alison.

"Thanks girls, I'll miss all of you," I said.

The Peacekeepers then took my friends away and I was left alone as I quickly tried to come up with a plan to try to save my life.

* * *

**Here are our District 3 tributes Jesse and Delta. Thank you to BloodedInk for Jesse and TheLostTimeLady for Delta.**

**Questions**

**1\. What do you about the tributes and who do you like more?**

**2\. Who do you think will go farther?**

**I hope you guys are having a great day/night. We're almost halfway done with the Reapings and I hope you're enjoying them so far. The next chapter will the District 12 Reaping. Please remember to read and review and I'll see you guys at District 12!**


End file.
